Filmography
Variants of the checkers family are often represented in films. Sometimes merely as decoration, often with a deeper, symbolic meaning. Film genres include documentaries, animations, comedies, science-fiction films, and thrillers. With more than 280 films listed, this filmography shows that checkers is second in popularity and comes just after chess. It should also be noted that more than 60 silent movies, which showed Checkers, might not have survived. Film researchers presume that about 85% of all the films made during the silent era are lost due to burns, wars or neglect. Tables Literal Meaning These films refer literally to checkers, the boardgame. {| | bgcolor="#cedff2" | Title | bgcolor="#cedff2" |'Year' | bgcolor="#cedff2" |'Director' | bgcolor="#cedff2" |'Distributor' | bgcolor="#cedff2" |'Running time' | bgcolor="#cedff2" |'Languages' | bgcolor="#cedff2" |'Genre' | bgcolor="#cedff2" |'Description' |- | Happy New Year || 2012 || K. Lorrel Manning || One Light Left || 104 Minutes || English || Drama || Lewis plays checkers with Gunny (video excerpt). |- | Big Brother 13 (Big Brother U.S.) || 2011 || Robyn Kass || Endemol USA || Stop || English || Reality TV || Dominic & Daniele play jelly bean checkers(video). |- | Chess Not Checkers (HIP HOP STARZ) || 2011 || Anton 'Brownbilly' Mitchell || Mitchell & Lee Films || 5 Minutes || English || Music Video || Mentions checkers ("like chess not checkers") - but only shows chess. (video). |- | Luxus auf dem Meer - Die Geschichte der Kreuzfahrt (Part 1) || 2011 || Reinhard Jakosch & Annette Sander || ARD || 45 Minutes || German || Documentary || Includes a game of checkers filmed in the 1930s (part 2 also shows Chess). |- | Checkers || 2010 || Ryan Pence || The Clapboard Studios || 4 Minutes || English || Short Film || A girl tries to play checkers with her toy cow (video). |- | Checkers at 9th and S || 2010 || Kaveh Rezaei & Peggy Fleming || Independent || 10 Minutes || English || Mini Documentary || About members of the Capital Pool Checkers Men's Club in Washington DC (photo; video). |- | Cool Dog || 2010 || Danny Lerner || M2 Films || 88 Minutes || English || Comedy || The dog shoots tennis balls at some punk kids, attacks some New York thugs, covers his eyes during scary movies, plays checkers (and wins), plays guitar, plays piano, and orders hot dogs. |- | Grilled Cheesus (Glee) || 2010 || Alfonso Gomez-Rejon || FOX Broadcasting Company || 44 Minutes || English || Musical Comedy-Drama || While playing checkers, Sue asks her sister, Jean, if she believes in God, admitting that she doesn't because of the cruelty Jean experienced. |- |Jangan Pandang Belakang Congkak || 2010 || Ahmad Idham || Metrowealth MIC || 90 Minutes || Malay || Horror / Comedy || A short checkers scene at a street cafe. |- |King Me || 2010 || Geoff Yaw || Independent || 80 Minutes || English || Documentary || King Me explores the, sometimes surreal, world of competitive checkers play as seen through the eyes of South African township resident. |- | O chyom govoryat muzhchiny || 2010 || Dmitriy Dyachenko || Kinokompaniya "Kvadrat" || 93 Minutes || Russian, Ukrainian || Comedy || Quote: "Wins - losing! We play checkers, they play in the giveaway." |- |Style and Grace || 2010 || Linda Friend || Independent || 40 Minutes ||English || Creative Documentary|| The film celebrates a sector of the Madison community made up of the patrons of the salon who stop by to play checkers, to catch up with friends, and to ruminate on current events. |- |A Hindu's Indictment of Heaven || 2009 || Dev Khanna || Ouat Media || 11 Minutes || English || Short Film / Comedy || St. Peter plays checkers. |- | Dominoes and Checkers || 2009 || Alexander Gornovsky || Mosfilm Cinema Concern || 16 Minutes || Russian || Mini Documentary || Board game competition (dominoes and draughts) between inmates of a Russian mental hospital. |- | Episode 4191 (Sesame Street) || 2009 || Kevin Clash, Ken Diego & Jim Martin || Sesame Workshop || 60 Minutes || English || Animation || Telly and Baby Bear get too hot to play tag, so Chris suggests they play checkers. |- | I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell || 2009 || Bob Gosse || Freestyle Releasing || 105 Minutes || English || Comedy || Quote: "Well, what do you want to do, Dan? Play checkers?" |- | Owl and Rabbit Play Checkers || 2009 || David B. Levy & Robert M. Charde || Independent || 6 Minutes || English || Animation || Mismatched pals Owl and Rabbit are supposed to be meeting to play checkers, but today Rabbit has a different plan in mind (photo). |- | Wojna polsko-ruska || 2009 || Xawery Żuławski || Film Media S.A. || 108 Minutes || Polish || Drama || Quote: "Just don't catch a cold, and don't trip, and watch your head, and drop by sometime to play checkers. I'm crazy for checkers." (video). |- | Bedtime Stories || 2008 || Adam Shankman || Walt Disney Pictures || 99 Minutes || English || Fantasy-comedy || Quote: "'Fair' as in 'doesn't cheat at checkers'?" |- |Der Mondbär - Das große Kinoabenteuer || 2008 || Thomas Bodenstein, Mike Maurus & Hubert Weiland || Universum Film || 78 Minutes || German || Animation || Moon Bear is playing draughts with the Moon. |- |How to Play Checkers || 2008 || Damon Wolf & Lee Wolochuk || Independent || 8 Minutes || English || Short Film / Animation || A moosehead looks on as a competitive game of checkers morphs into so much more (photo; video). |- |Le Jeu de Dames || 2008 || Irene de Lucas || Independent || 20 Minutes || French || Short Film / Comedy || The film establishes a parallelism between the game of seduction and the game of draughts. |- |The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas || 2008 || Mark Herman || Miramax Films || 94 Minutes || English || Drama || Bruno brings Shmuel food and plays draughts with him through the fence of the concentration camp. |- | The Grand || 2008 || Zak Penn || Anchor Bay Entertainment || 104 Minutes || English || Improv Comedy || Quote: " I could take one of my kids to Disney World, and I had what I called the World Series of Checkers. They were going to play seven checker games. The winner was going to go to Disney World." |- | War Games: The Dead Code || 2008 || Stuart Gillard || Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) || 100 Minutes || English || Drama || When the computer is being bombarded with online games, popups of go games can be seen among games of chess, checkers, etc. |- | Welcome Home Roscoe Jenkins || 2008 || Malcolm D. Lee || Universal Pictures || 114 Minutes || English || Comedy || Playing checkers (video excerpt). |- | Episode 4160 (Sesame Street) || 2007 || Kevin Clash, Ken Diego & Victor DiNapoli || Sesame Workshop || 60 Minutes || English || Animation || Prince Charming and Sleeping Beauty are playing a game of checkers, but her narcolepsy frustrates the prince. |- | Episode 4158 (Sesame Street) || 2007 || Kevin Clash, Ken Diego & Victor DiNapoli || Sesame Workshop || 60 Minutes || English || Animation || Elmo is looking forward to playing checkers with Gina, but it becomes difficult because Marco needs his mommy's attention. |- | Episode 4139 (Sesame Street) || 2007 || Kevin Clash, Ken Diego & Victor DiNapoli || Sesame Workshop || 60 Minutes || English || Animation || Elmo wants to play tag, but Zoe wants to play checkers. |- | FCU: Fact Checkers Unit (Episode 1) || 2007 || Dan Beers || Moxie Pictures || 9 Minutes || English || Short Film || Murray invites the fact checkers to watch television with him; after M*A*S*H, the three share drinks, read, play checkers, play catch while Murray does his ironing, and play "Chopsticks" on the piano (video). |- | Jeff Dunham: Spark of Insanity || 2007 || Michael Simon || Comedy Central TV || 80 Minutes || English || Comedy || Quote: "And what kind of battle? -Checkers. Every time l`d get a king, he`d blow it up." (video). |- | Kabadayi || 2007 || Ömer Vargı || Fida Film || 140 Minutes || Turkish || Drama || Quote: "Come for coffee tomorrow morning. We can play draughts." |- | Remember When (The Sopranos - Season 6, Episode 15) || 2007 || Phil Abraham || HBO || 58 Minutes || English || Drama || Uncle Junior and Carter are playing a game of checkers. |- | Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium || 2007 || Zach Helm || 20th Century Fox || 95 Minutes || English || Fantasy || Eric Applebaum: "Do you like to play checkers?" |- | More Than Just A Game || 2007 || Junaid Ahmed || Distant Horizon || 89 Minutes || English || Drama || Quote: "Chess and cards, which we made out of cardboards, or draughts, which was made out of pieces of soap or even wood. And of course there was Ludo." |- | Norbit || 2007 || Brian Robbins || Paramount Pictures || 102 Minutes || English || Comedy || Norbit and Kate were always together, played checkers together, peed together, and even got married under a tree, when they lived in an orphanage. |- | S neue Schpil (Guetnachtgschichtli: Dragon Alphons de blau Drache - Season 3, Episode 58) || 2007 || Thomas Schneider-Trumpp || SRF || 15 Minutes || Swiss German || Animation || Dragon and Beaver play their favorite games: Checkers, juggling and belching (photo). |- | The Comebacks || 2007 || Tom Brady || Fox Atomic || 107 Minutes || English || Satirical Comedy || Quote: "People talk about you. You cheat at checkers." |- | The King of Kong: A Fistful of Quarters || 2007 || Seth Gordon || Picturehouse / Dendy Cinemas || 79 Minutes || English || Documentary Film || Quote: "Games, checkers, cards, Present and past. Show me even a nun or a hermit who has not played cards or checkers." |- | Vergiftete Geschenke - Wie die EU Afrika in die Armut treibt || 2007 || Ralph Quinke, Lutz Ackermann, Klaus Brinkbäumer & Beate Schwarz || SPIEGEL TV ||93 Minutes || German || Documentary || Short checkers scene on a fish trawler. |- | Wonderful Town || 2007 || Aditya Assarat || Memento Films || 85 Minutes || Thai || Drama || Young people ride motorcycles, play snooker, and get drunk. Old people play checkers, and complain, and remember better times in the past. |- | Bobby || 2006 || Emilio Estevez || The Weinstein Company || 120 Minutes || English || Biographical Film || Robert F. Kennedy claims that checkers is not as intimidating as chess. Quote: "It scares people, intimidates them, and that's why they invented checkers." (video excerpt). |- | Cracked China (Robot Chicken) || 2006 || Matthew Senreich || ShadowMachine Films || 11 Minutes || English || Comedy / Animation || A game of checkers leads to an interstellar war. |- | Episode 4132 (Sesame Street) || 2006 || Bob Phillips & Mike Renzi || Sesame Workshop || 60 Minutes || English || Animation || Big Bird and Snuffy want to play with Marco. They suggest baseball, roller skating, pogo stick jumping, and checkers as activities...but Marco's not old enough. |- | Episode 4124 (Sesame Street) || 2006 || Bob Phillips & Mike Renzi || Sesame Workshop || 60 Minutes || English || Animation || Gabi and Miles engross themselves in a game of checkers, but realize that they're missing a playing piece. The caped Slimey appears and curls up into a checker piece, winning the appreciation of the cast. |- | Full Faith and Credit (Deadwood - Season 3, Episode 4) || 2006 || Ed Bianchi || Home Box Office (HBO) || 51 Minutes || English || Drama || Alma gazes out the window while Ellsworth and Sofia play checkers by the soft glow of kerosene lamps. |- |Le Jeu de Dames || 2006 || Jayson Sansol || Obscure Film || 2 Minutes || Music || Short Film || A strange person is playing checkers alone in a cave. |- | Running with Scissors || 2006 || Ryan Murphy || TriStar Pictures || 116 Minutes (122 Minutes DVD Release) || English || Comedy-drama || Quote: "Wanna play checkers, Dad?" |- | Tell Him Something Pretty (Deadwood - Season 3, Episode 12) || 2006 || Mark Tinker || Home Box Office (HBO) || 50 Minutes || English || Drama || Rutherford is playing checkers with a despondent Steve. |- | Tell Your God to be Ready for Blood (Deadwood - Season 3, Episode 1) || 2006 || Mark Tinker || Home Box Office (HBO) ||53 Minutes || English || Drama || Ellsworth and Sophia play checkers and worry about Alma. |- | A Lie Agreed Upon: Part II (Deadwood - Season 2, Episode 2) || 2005 || Ed Bianchi || Home Box Office (HBO) || 51 Minutes || English || Drama || Stubbs: "It ain't checkers Honey, don't be jumping one over another."' |- | Bonfire of the Manatees (The Simpsons) || 2005 || Mark Kirkland || 20th Television || 30 Minutes || English || Satire / Animation || Homer is playing Checkers with a rooster and is, of course, losing. |- |Checkers || 2005 || Kyle Lemke & Jaimz Asmundson || Independent || 3 Minutes || English || Short Film || A couple of slackers spend the afternoon at home, playing a paranoid game of checkers, while in a drug-induced haze. |- |Cry Wolf || 2005 || Jeff Wadlow || Universal Pictures || 90 Minutes || English || Horror / Slasher Murder Mystery || Doger makes a deragoratory remark about Checkers: ''"You guys have no imagination. It's like your playing checkers... And I'm playing chess. ". |- | El Método || 2005 || Marcelo Piñeyro || Palm Pictures || 115 Minutes || English, French, Spanish || Thriller || Quote:"Of course, but we're not arguing about playing cards or checkers." |- | Folge 2300 (Sesamstraße) || 2005 || (?) || NDR || 25 Minutes || German || Animation || Elmo tries playing checkers with Gloria. Repeated in "Folge" (Episode) 2420. |- | Iznogoud: Calife à la place du calife || 2005 || Patrick Braoudé || Vertigo || 95 Minutes || French || Animation || Quote: ''"Your highness! Continue our game? - Chess is too complicated for me. - Checkers? - No, I am getting a headache! - Games bore him… Even women! We won't get an heir to the throne."'' |- | The Bad News Ghouls/House of No Tomorrow (Grim & Evil) || 2005 || Robert Alvarez, Brian Sheesley & Juli Murphy || Castle Creek Productions / Cartoon Network || 30 Minutes || English || Animation || Master Control (the computer of the future) says: "My intelligence is beyond measure, I know everything there is to know, and I'm not too shabby at checkers." |- | The Untold Story of Emmett Louis Till || 2005 || Keith Beauchamp || Till Freedom Come Productions, LLC || 70 Minutes || English || Documentary || A witness recalls some people playing checkers (video). |- | The Whores Can Come (Deadwood - Episode 2, Season 11) || 2005 || Gregg Fienberg || Home Box Office (HBO) || 47 Minutes || English || Drama || Alma Garret: "I've wished sometimes only to play checkers or to occupy myself some other way than having to see and feel so much sadness, or feel every moment how difficult things are, to understand or to live with." |- | Their Eyes Were Watching God || 2005 || Darnell Martin || ABC, Harpo Films || 113 Minutes || English || Drama || Some of the locals gather up to play checkers in front of the Starks' shop. As Janie is standing there with them watching them play, Amos Hicks admires her hair and lightly touches it. |- | Wedding Crashers || 2005 || David Dobkin || New Line Cinema || 119 Minutes || English || Comedy, Romance || Jeremy Grey confessed to Father O'Neill: "We used to play checkers with each other every day, and bless his heart, Shiloh would always let me win!" |- | Barbershop 2: Back in Business || 2004 || Kevin Rodney Sullivan || Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer || 106 Minutes || English || Comedy || Quote: "Checker Fred, back to checkers." |- | Big Brother 5 (Big Brother Germany) || 2004 || (?) || Endemol || (24h live broadcast) || German || Reality Television Show || Countless draughts scenes, which include: Franziska and Karim playing draughts, also Frank and Sascha and then Thomas and Jerry (June 2); Thomi, Karim, Frank and Sascha having a draughts tournament (June 3); Jerry playing draughts with Karim, then Frank with Mark (June 5) - archived diary. |- | Das neue Spiel (Dragon: Der kleine dicke Drache - Season 3, Episode 58) || 2004 || Thomas Schneider-Trumpp || scopas Medien AG / Cité Amérique / ZDF / ZDF Enterprises || 15 Minutes || German || Animation || Dragon and Crocodile play their Checkers. Dragon always loses (more information). |- | Her Majesty, The Dragon (Potatoes & Dragons) || 2004 || Jean-Christophe Roger || Cookie Jar Entertainment || 7 Minutes || English / French || Animation || During a game of checkers, the king makes a rash bet: if the dragon can beat him, he'll let the dragon take his place as king and rule over the kingdom for twelve hours while Hugo spends the same period in the cave. |- | Milhouse Doesn't Live Here Anymore (The Simpsons) || 2004 || Matthew Nastuk || 20th Television || 30 Minutes || English || Satire / Animation || Bart: "Ralph, we're playing Checkers". |- |Pilot, Part 2 (Lost) || 2004 || Jeffrey Jacob Abrams || Buena Vista Television || 40 Minutes || English || Mystery || Locke claimed Backgammon is a better game than Checkers, as it dates back 5,000 years. |- | Bad Santa || 2003 || Terry Zwigoff || Dimension Films || 91 Minutes || English || Christma Crime Comedy || Playing checkers (video excerpt). |- | Charlie: The Life and Art of Charles Chaplin || 2003 || Richard Schickel || Lorac Productions || 132 Minutes || English || Documentary || Quote: "The example I always gave was the difference between chess and checkers. It's like checkers to do it silently. You can figure out the gags... and painstakingly write them, and then execute them..." (video). |- |Dogville || 2003 || Lars von Trier || Lions Gate Entertainment || 178 Minutes || English || Drama|| Tom visits everyone before stopping to play checkers with the 'none too bright' Bill and the checkerboard seems like a cheeky metaphor for their surroundings. |- | Freddy vs. Jason || 2003 || Ronny Yu || New Line Cinema || 97 Minutes || English || Horror || Inmates of a mental health institution are playing checkers (video excerpt). |- |The Checker King || 2003 || David L. Gould & Kevin Kelley || Fanlight Productions || 39 Minutes || English || Documentary || After the death of his wife, 81-year-old Harold O'Brien enters the National Checker Championship. |- | The Murder of Emmett Till (American Experience - Season 15, Episode 6) || 2003 || Stanley Nelson || PBS || 53 Minutes || English || Documentary || Narrator: "Customers were sitting outside, talking and playing checkers in the shade." - (video). |- | So Screwed - La Bomba Into the Lion's Den - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (Farscape - Season 4, Episode 21) || 2003 || Rowan Woods || The Jim Henson Company || 44 Minutes || English || Science Fiction || Harvey tells John: "Your dog could beat them at checkers!" ''. |- | Barber Shop || 2002 || Tim Story || Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer || 102 Minutes || English || Comedy || Quote: ''"Checker Fred, just sit there and play checkers." |- | Improbable (The X-Files) || 2002 || Chris Carter || 20th Century Fox Television, || 60 Minutes || English || Drama / Mystery / Science Fiction || Mr. Burt convinces the agents to play checkers, which leads to Reyes noticing that their colors are red and black, which fits into the pattern of the serial killer, he had been killing women by patterns of hair, the last victim being blonde. |- | Into the Lion's Den - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (Farscape - Season 3, Episode 21) || 2002 || Rowan Woods || The Jim Henson Company || 44 Minutes || English || Science Fiction || Scorpius takes one of his own checkers and jumps several of John's - thus proving that he wins no matter what game John is playing (source). |- | Like Mike || 2002|| John Schultz || Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation || 99 Minutes || English || Comedy / Fantasy / Sport || After Mr. Bittleman jumped, sending his chess game flying, Frank Bernard commented: "Playing checkers, I see." |- | The Buys (The Wire) || 2002|| Peter Medak || HBO || 56 Minutes || English || Crime / Drama / Mystery || Preston 'Bodie' Broadus confuses chess with checkers (video excerpt). |- | Tussenland || 2002 || Eugenie Jansen || Waterland Film & TV || 92 Minutes || Dutch || Drama || Jakob plays checkers against himself and so loses his last friends. |- | Big Diet (Tag 25) || 2001 || Margarethe Schreinemakers || Endemol || Non-stop || German || Reality TV Show || Klaus and Daniel play checkers. |- | The Thin White Line (Family Guy) || 2001 || Glen Hill || Fuzzy Door Productions / 20th Century Fox Television || 30 Minutes || English || Animation || Brian plays checkers with an old woman (video). |- | Training Day || 2001 || Antoine Fuqua || Warner Bros. Pictures || 122 Minutes || English || Crime / Drama / Thriller || Pervasive language (rated R) comparing chess with checkers: "The shit's chess, it ain't checkers." (video excerpt) |- | Checkers Dog (Poochini's Yard) || 2000 (first aired) || Dave Marshall & Dave Thomas || EM.TV || 30 Minutes || English || Animation | Animation / Comedy || The dog Poochini wins 100 out of 100 checkers games - he must go to the World Checkers Championship! (video) |- | Death Is A Bitch (Family Guy) || 2000 || Michael Dante DiMartino || Fuzzy Door Productions / 20th Century Fox Television || 30 Minutes || English || Animation || Two passengers of an airplane are playing checkers. |- | Episode 3879 (Sesame Street) || 2000 || Ken Diego, Steve Feldman & Jim Martin || Children's Television Workshop || 60 Minutes || English || Animation || Big Bird and Snuffy learn that the checkers are not alive. |- | Gossip || 2000 || Davis Guggenheim || Warner Bros. || 90 Minutes || English || Teen Drama || Quote: "Somebody at the PeninsuIa sees him pIaying checkers with the doorman." |- | Running Mates (Family Guy) || 2000 || John Holmquist || Fuzzy Door Productions / 20th Century Fox Television || 30 Minutes || English || Animation || Brian accuses Peter of being unable to handle loosing and recalls a checkers game in which Peter went to lengths to hide the evidence of his loss (photo). |- | Uncle Jenima's Pure Mash Liquor! (Saturday Night Life) || 2000 || Beth McCarthy-Miller || Broadway Video || 90 Minutes || English || Sketch Comedy || Sammy, while playing checkers, asks: "Whatchoo swattin’ at?" |- | Don't Fear the Reaper (Big Wolf Campus) || 1999 || Peter D. Marshall || YTV || 22 Minutes || English || Comedy / Horror || Death is challenged to a game of chess and wins. Then he is playing a game of checkers, and wins again. |- | Genghis Blues || 1959 || Roko Beli || Roxie Releasing || 88 Minutes || English || Documentary || Quote: "Somebody at the Peninsula sees him playing checkers with the doorman ." |- | Jannes || 1999 || Rein Hazewinkel || Independent || 59 Minutes || Dutch || Documentary || About the world checkers champion Jannes van der Wal. |- | Man on the Moon || 1999 || Andy Kaufman || BBC Films || 119 Minutes || English || Biographical Comedy-drama || Quote: ''"Monopoly, Twenty-one Checkers and Chess." |- | Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (SpongeBob SquarePants) || 1999 || Walt Dohrn & Paul Tibbitt || MTV Networks International || 22 Minutes || English || Animation || Mermaid Man illegally moves one of his checkers into a red space before the screen switches to "King Me!" . |- | The Games We Play (Caribbean Eye #11) || 1999 || Tony Hall, Christopher Laird & Bruce Paddington || Unesco/Banyan || 26 minutes || English || Documentary || Showing Draughts in Barbados, Dominoes in Dominica, All Fours in Trinidad, and Warri on Antigua. |- | Episode 3783 (Sesame Street) || 1998 || Ted May || Children's Television Workshop || 60 Minutes || English || Animation || As Telly plays checkers with Lexine, Rosita shows up again to ask them to help her continue her lecture. |- | Episode 3764 (Sesame Street) || 1998 || Ted May || Children's Television Workshop || 60 Minutes || English || Animation || Rosita and Lexine are playing checkers in front of the Furry Arms Hotel. |- | Natural Born Kissers (The Simpsons) || 1998 || Klay Hall || 20th Television || 30 Minutes || English || Satire / Animation || Grampa in the Flanders' house watching Rod and Todd play checkers. |- | When You've Got to Go! (Bear in the Big Blue House), also known as "Potty Time With Bear" || 1998 || Mitchell Kriegman || Disney Channel || 80 Minutes || English || Animation || Bear is playing a game of checkers with his mouse friend, Tutter. Tutter has to go to the potty, but doesn't want to stop playing checkers because he is winning (video - part 1 & video - part 2). |- | A Game of Checkers (Oz - Season 1, Episode 8) || 1997 || Jean de Segonzac || Levinson/Fontana || 60 Minutes || English || Crime / Drama / Thriller || A riot breaks out in OZ when two men argue over a game of checkers, and the violence spreads. |- | Lawn Dogs || 1997 || John Duigan || Rank Organisation / Strand Releasing || 101 Minutes || English || Drama || Devon Stockard plays draughts with her doll, who loses a limb each time plastic pieces are forfeited. |- | Summer Cooler (Bear in the Big Blue House) || 1997 || Hugh Martin || Disney Channel || 30 Minutes || English || Animation || It's a hot summer day and Bear and everyone else in the Big Blue House are taking it easy. Bear receives a checkers set in the mail and plays checkers with both Pip and Pop and Treelo. To his surprise, they win handily, despite never having played the game before. |- | Black Sheep || 1996 || Penelope Spheeris || Paramount Pictures || 87 Minutes || English || Comedy || Steve Dodds wins three games of checkers in a row. Quote: "I hardly ever play checkers." |- | Checkers || 1996 || (?) || Pixar / The Walt Disney Company || <1 Minute || English || Animation / Interstitial || Woody is playing Checkers with Hand-in-the-Box, who is waiting impatiently for him to make his move. Rex pops up behind Woody and starts giving his opinion on the game while Buzz walks in just after Woody makes his move and tells him "Bad Move." Hand-in-the-Box makes his move and clears the entire board much to Woody's disappointment. |- | King Me (also known as "Checkers with Aliens") || 1996 || (?) || Pixar / The Walt Disney Company || <1 Minute || English || Animation / Interstitial || Woody plays a game of checkers with the Aliens, but the aliens manage to win by somehow levitating the checker pieces and finish by saying "King Me". |- | Le Damier – Papa national oyé || 1996 || Balufu Bakupa-Kanyinda || (?) || 40 Minutes || French || Comedy || The film tells the story of the president of a fictitious African nation who spends a sleepless night playing checkers with a pot-smoking vagabond who is claimed to be the "all-around champion". (more information). |- | Trials and Tribble-ations (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) || 1996 || Jonathan West || CBS Television Distribution || 45 Minutes || English || Science Fiction || Benjamin Sisko and Jadzia Dax playing Space Checkers (photo). |- | Le Damier || 1996 || Bakupa Kanyinda Balufu || Centrale Productions / Myriapodis Films || 40 Minutes || French || Drama || To pass a sleepless night, the creator of life, first citizen of his country, plays a game of draughts with a man from the road who is said to be a champion of all categories. |- | Phenomenon || 1996 || Jon Turteltaub || Touchstone Pictures || 123 Minutes || English || Fantasy-drama || George: "I wish we could go back to checkers. Maybe I could win." |- | Circle of Friends || 1995 || Pat O'Connor || Savoy || 103 Minutes || English || Drama /Romance || Eve and Aidan are playing draughts. Aidan wins. |- | Les Cent et Une Nuits de Simon Cinéma || 1995 || Agnès Varda || 20th Century Fox || 101 Minutes || French || Comedy || Quote: "Anyway, we have to finish our game of checkers." |- | The Big Green || 1995 || Holly Goldberg Sloane || Walt Disney Pictures || 100 Minutes || English || Comedy || Quote: "And even checkers at Piggly Wiggly will need math too." |- | Toy Story || 1995 || John Lasseter || Pixar / The Walt Disney Company || 80 Minutes || English || Animation || Slinky Dog likes playing checkers with Woody. |- | Episode 3194 (Sesame Street) || 1994 || Lisa Simon & Jon Stone || Children's Television Workshop || 60 Minutes || English || Animation || Snuffy asks Ruthie to look after his sister Alice while he and Big Bird play checkers. |- | Shawshank Redemption || 1994 || Frank Darabont || Columbia Pictures / Warner Bros. Pictures || 142 Minutes || English || Crime / Drama || Red and Andy Dufresne playing checkers (photo). |- | Boy-Scoutz 'n the Hood (The Simpsons) || 1993 || Jeffrey Lynch|| 20th Television || 30 Minutes || English || Satire / Animation || Clancy Wiggum: "I keep telling you, lady: your husband and son have to be missing for a week before we can start searching. I'd like to help sooner, I would. But we're very, very busy down here. (Hangs up phone) Sheesh! (Turns to dog, whom he's playing checkers with) King me." |- | Indien || 1993 || Paul Harather || Dor Film || 90 Minutes || German || Road Movie || Quote: "What is the northern ice-cap of our planet called? lf that's not your strong point, we can play something else. Checkers, pick-up-sticks, dominoes." |- | Meatballs or Consequences (Animaniacs) || 1993 || Steven Spielberg || Warner Bros. Pictures || 11 Minutes || English || Animation || During a visit to Sweden, the Warners run afoul of Death, who tries to take Wakko away after he eats one too many meatballs during a contest. To save him, Yakko and Dot challenge Death to a game of checkers (video). |- | Community Action (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air - Season 2, Episode 17) || 1992 || Andy Borowitz || Warner Bros. Television Distribution || 23 Minutes || English || Sitcom || Quote: "You're playing each piece like losing it hurts. This ain't checkers. You want my king." as in Episode 6, 1991 |- | Episode 2946 (Sesame Street) || 1992 || Lisa Simon & Jon Stone || Children's Television Workshop || 60 Minutes || English || Animation || PMonty brings a pineapple over to Prairie so he can point out the many things one can do with a pineapple, such as play on a tire swing with it, pretend it's a dog, or teach it to play checkers. |- | Episode 2932 (Sesame Street) || 1992 || Lisa Simon & Jon Stone || Children's Television Workshop || 60 Minutes || English || Animation || Prairie beats Mommy Snuffle in another game of checkers. |- | Udju Azul di Yonta || 1992 || Flora Gomes || Arco Iris || 90 Minutes || Portuguese || Drama || Amilcar's father wants to beat Vicente at draughts. |- | Beauty and the Beast || 1991 || Gary Trousdale & Kirk Wise || Walt Disney Pictures || 84 Minutes || English || Animated Musical Fantasy Film || Gaston flips over a table that men are playing checkers on. |- | Guess Who's Coming to Marry (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air - Season 2, Episode 6) || 1991 || Andy Borowitz || Warner Bros. Television Distribution || 23 Minutes || English || Sitcom || Quote: "You're playing each piece like losing it hurts. This ain't checkers. You want my king." |- | La Gloire de mon père || 1990 || Yves Robert || Gaumont Production || 105 Minutes || French || Biographical Drama || Quote: " Uncle Jules spoke all evening like an erudite professor while my father, a certified school examiner who played checkers so well, and threw balls so well listened to him with an attentive and even ignorant air, like a pupil." |- |Las Cartas de Alou || 1990 || Montxo Armendáriz || TVE || 92 Minutes || Spanish || Drama || The game of checkers functions as a metaphor between "blacks" (illegal immigrants) and "whites". |- | Sara's Homecoming (Road to Avonlea) || 1990 || Kevin Sullivan || Sullivan Films || 47 Minutes || English || Drama || Aunt Hetty and Sara play checkers. |- | Music Box || 1989 || Costa-Gavras || TriStar Pictures || 124 Minutes || English, Hungarian || Drama || Quote: "Well, he goes to church, to the cemetery. He buys strudel at the bakery, he plays checkers in the park. He even makes a few bets on the Cubs and the Bears games." |- | Episode 2485 (Sesame Street) || 1988 || Jon Stone || Children's Television Workshop || 60 Minutes || English || Animation || Bert teaches his pigeon, Bernice, checkers. Sketch repeated in Episode 3057, 3096, 3130, 3145, 3986, 4030, 4058 & 4155 (video). |- | Queeg (Red Dwarf) || 1988 || Ed Bye || BBC || 30 Minutes || English || Comedy || Rimmer is playing draughts/checkers with a scutter (and losing badly). |- | batteries not included || 1987 || Matthew Robbins || Universal Pictures || 106 Minutes || English || Fantasy || Carlos suggests to play checkers (video excerpt). |- | Episode 2227 (Sesame Street) || 1986 || Jon Stone || Children's Television Workshop || 60 Minutes || English || Animation || Bert tries to ask Ernie to play a game of checkers with him - repeated in Episode 2608 & 3875. |- | The Aurora Encounter || 1986 || Jim McCollough || Jim McCullough Productions || 90 Minutes || English || Science Fiction || One woman shoots at the pint-sized alien after it peeps at her undressing, while it joins old-timer Charlie Hawkins playing checkers. |- | The Color of Money || 1986 || Martin Scorsese || Touchstone Pictures || 120 Minutes || English || Drama / Sport || Fast Eddie Felson says: "Checkers sells more than chess." |- | A Soldier's Story || 1984 || Norman Jewison || Columbia Pictures || 101 Minutes || English || Drama || Quote: "I played checkers with Cobb till 9:30 and then I went to bed." |- | The Outsiders || 1983 || Francis Ford Coppola || Warner Bros. || 91 Minutes || English || Drama || Quote: " What do they do for kicks around here? Play checkers?" |- | U.F.O. (Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince - Season 1, Episode 2) || 1983 || (?) || CBS || 22 Minutes || English || Science Fiction || Prince Yubi and Zax playing checkers (video excerpt). |- | WarGames || 1983 || John Badham || MGM/UA Entertainment Co. || 114 Minutes || English || Science Fiction || Jim: "Probably classified, too. - If it's military, why does it have games like checkers and backgammon? - Those games teach basic strategy." |- | Missing || 1982 || Costa-Gavras || Universal Pictures || 122 Minutes || English || Drama || Quote: In a week we're all playing (...) checkers." (video excerpt). |- | If We Only Have Love (Dionne Warwick) || 1981 || James Petrie || United Way || 4 Minutes || English || Music Video || Old men playing checkers in city park (video excerpt). |- | Private Lives (Sanford) || 1981 || Jim Drake || Tandem Productions || 21 Minutes || English || Comedy || Two men playing checkers (video). |- | Coal Miner's Daughter || 1980 || Michael Apted || Universal Pictures || 125 Minutes || English || Biographical Film || Two scenes with boys playing checkers in the back of the room (video excerpt; another scene)). |- | Phantom of the Roller Coaster (Wonder Woman - Season 3, Episode 23 || 1979 || John Newland || Warner Bros. Television || 46 Minutes || English || Adventure || Quote: "You should learn to play chess, Mr. Pierce. Wonderful for the mind. - Are you kidding? I have enough trouble with checkers." |- | The Wiz || 1978 || Sidney Lumet || Universal Studios || 134 Minutes || English || Musical Film || Children playing checkers (video excerpt). |- | Walking Tall || 1973 || Phil Karlson || Cinerama Releasing Corporation || 124 Minutes || English || Crime / Drama / Thriller || Lutie says: "You really are out of touch. Man that place is nothing but an old museum. Strictly Senior Citizens. Why, they even play checkers on the bar." |- | Deliverance || 1972 || John Boorman || Warner Brothers || 110 Minutes || English || Thriller || Quote: "Right over there's the old fire station. Played a lot of checkers over there." |- | The Last House on the Left || 1972 || Wes Craven || Hallmark Releasing Corp || 81 Minutes || English || Horror || Policemen play checkers instead of doing their work. |- | Little Murders || 1971 || Alan Arkin || 20th Century Fox || 110 Minutes || English || Black Comedy || Quote: "Golf? Ping-Pong? Checkers? Oh, you must have some fun." |- | Episode 0274 (Sesame Street) || 1971 || Robert Myhrum || Children's Television Workshop || 60 Minutes || English || Animation || Bert is reading a book when Ernie startles him by asking if he wants to play checkers. Bert says, "I thought maybe you weren't here!" Ernie starts to search to see if he can find himself. Repeated in Episode 0715 and also shown in the German co-production Sesamstraße, Folge 0872 (video). |- | Rebel Rousers || 1970 || Martin B. Cohen || Four Star Excelsior / Raunchy Tonk || 74 Minutes || English || Biker Film / Crime || Two checkers scenes. |- | Episode 0150 (Sesame Street) || 1970 || Robert Myhrum || Children's Television Workshop || 60 Minutes || English || Animation || Big Bid goes off to play checkers with a pigeon. |- | Episode 0115 (Sesame Street) || 1970 || Neil Smith || Children's Television Workshop || 60 Minutes || English || Animation || Susan passes some kids playing checkers, then greets the viewer. |- | Flock of Love (Lassie) || 1970 || Bonita Granville || Wrather Productions || 30 Minutes || English || Adventure / Drama / Family || Lassie befriends an elderly man whose claim that the flock of birds he feeds love him is scoffed by his cynical checkers opponent. But the faithful birds will surprise them. |- | Episode 0014 (Sesame Street) || 1969 || Neil Smith || Children's Television Workshop || 60 Minutes || English || Animation || Buddy and Jim try to play checkers, but they can't get their chairs facing the right direction. Repeated in Episode 0030, 0043, 0050 & 0107. |- | Sorry Doctor, I Ain't Takin No Shots (Petticoat Junction - Season 7, Episode 8) || 1969 || Elliott Liwis || Filmways Television || 30 Minutes || English || Comedy || Janet tries to reason with him, use an old checkers playing friend (Uncle Joe) to soften him up. |- |The Mark of Gideon (Star Trek: The Original Series) || 1969 || Jud Taylor || CBS Television Distribution || 50 Minutes || English || Science Fiction || Space Checkers can be seen ‘way over at screen left (photo). |- |The Southern Star || 1969 || Sidney Hayers || Columbia Pictures Corporation & Euro-France Films || 102 Minutes || English / French || Comedy / Crime || Plankett is playing checkers with shot glasses full of whisky for playing pieces moaing "Please make a move; I'm thirsty" as he looks at his dullard opponent with complete disappointment. |- | Uncle Joe Retires (Petticoat Junction - Season 6, Episode 22) || 1969 || Ralph Levy || Filmways Television || 30 Minutes || English || Comedy || Uncle Joe learns that his big news has made him the laughing stock of the valley as everyone is talking about what a big deal he's made of retiring from nothing to doing what he always does: fish, play checkers and take naps. |- |By Any Other Name (Star Trek: The Original Series) || 1968 || Marc Daniels || CBS Television Distribution || 50 Minutes || English || Science Fiction || Two Space Checkers sets can be seen in the recreation room, where both game sets of Space Checkers get destroyed rather spectacularly during a fight between Captain Kirk and the Kelvan Rojan (photo 1 & photo 2). |- |Emmett’s 50th Birthday (Mayberry R.F.D.) || 1968 || Hal Cooper || R.F.D. Productions || 30 Minutes || English || Comedy / Family || The chief pastry girl at Boysinger’s Bakery, stops by Emmett’s establishment just in time to see county clerk Howard Sprague and gas pump jockey Goober Pyle play a cutthroat game of checkers. |- |Bonnie and Clyde || 1967 || Arthur Penn || Warner Bros. Pictures || 111 Minutes || English || Crime || Bonnie and Clyde played checkers and photographed each other incessantly. |- |The Alternative Factor (Star Trek: The Original Series) || 1967 || Gerd Oswald || CBS Television Distribution || 50 Minutes || English || Science Fiction || Space Checkers can be seen aboard USS Enterprise (photo). |- |The Trouble with Tribbles (Star Trek: The Original Series) || 1967 || Joseph Pevney || CBS Television Distribution || 50 Minutes || English || Science Fiction || Space Checkers can be seen in two places in the recreation room aboard USS Enterprise (photo 1 & photo 2). |- | Valley of the Dolls || 1967 || Mark Robson || 20th Century Fox || 123 Minutes || English || Drama || Quote: "I started playing checkers with this cute little girl." |- | Alfie || 1966 || Lewis Gilbert || Paramount Pictures || 114 Minutes || English || Drama || Harry and Alfie play draughts. |- | Le Roi de Cœur || 1966 || Philippe de Broca || Les Productions Artistes Associés || 102 Minutes || French || Comedy-drama || Quote: "Love is played like checkers, black and white." |- |Charlie X (Star Trek: The Original Series) || 1966 || Lawrence Dobkin || CBS Television Distribution || 50 Minutes || English || Science Fiction || Space Checkers is played in both the recreation room and (in the extreme foreground) in the briefing room aboard USS Enterprise (photo 1 & photo 2). |- |The Conscience of the King (Star Trek: The Original Series) || 1966 || Gerd Oswald || CBS Television Distribution || 50 Minutes || English || Science Fiction || Space Checkers can be seen in the recreation room aboard USS Enterprise (photo). |- |The Naked Time (Star Trek: The Original Series) || 1966 || Marc Daniels || CBS Television Distribution || 50 Minutes || English || Science Fiction || Three-dimensional Checkers ("Space Checkers") is played in the recreation room aboard USS Enterprise (photo 1 & photo 2). |- |Where No Man Has Gone Before (Star Trek: The Original Series) || 1966 || James Goldstone || CBS Television Distribution || 50 Minutes || English || Science Fiction || Space Checkers makes its first appearance on-camera. It is being played by the two extras behind Mister Spock in the Briefing Lounge (photo). |- | Caretaker (The New Three Stooges) || 1965 || (?) || A Cambria-Normandy Production || (?) || English || Comedy (Live-action Wraparound) || Larry and Joe clean out the elephant cage while Moe plays checkers with a chimpanzee. |- | Kate Bradley, Girl Volunteer (Petticoat Junction - Season 2, Episode 18) || 1965 || Richard L. Bare || CBS || 30 Minutes || English || Comedy || Uncle Joe plays a game of checkers with Higgins, the dog (photo). |- | Ride in the Whirlwind || 1965 || Monte Hellman || Walter Reade Organization || 82 Minutes || English || Western || Quote: " I don't know. You want to play checkers? - You got any checkers. - Yes we do. - Can we use them? - Playing checkers.....Stealing horses..... -What's the matter with you?" |- | The World of Henry Orient || 1964 || George Roy Hill || United Artists || 106 Minutes || English || Comedy || Two string bass players are deeply involved in a game of checkers. |- | Snowy Hydro - Where Men and Mountains Meet || 1963 || (?) || (?) || 3 Minutes || English || Documentary || The workers are shown drinking beer, playing cards, darts and draughts (video). |- | Under the Yum Yum Tree || 1963 || David Swift || Columbia Pictures || 110 Minutes || English || || Quote: "This is a very respectable unit, my boy. It's all elderly, family-type folk around here. - Yeah, chess and checkers group, maybe a bingo once a month. - Besides, you couldn't afford the rent." |- | Baba Sy Senegal Draughts Champion || 1962 || (?) || (?) || 2 Minutes || Silent || Documentary || Various shots inside one of the big rooms in the Hague with 150 draughts boards set on lines of tables. Baby Sy, the world famous Senegal champion is seen walking down the lines of boards moving a draught on each board as he passes. |- | Allergies Anonymous (The Real McCoys) || 1962 || (?) || Marterto Productions || 30 Minutes || English || Comedy || Checkers night has a new twist: George is allergic to Grampa’s checkerboard. |- | American Thrift || 1962 || (?) || Handy (Jam) Organization || 26 Minutes || English || Documentary || Grandmother and grandson play checkers. |- | Kid Galahad || 1962 || Phil Karlson || United Artists || 96 Minutes || English || Musical Film || Quote: "They're not New York boys, so their faces won't be familiar. to any boxing commissioner who drops by. They're as legal as a nice game of checkers in this state, Willy, and they'll be staying with you for a while." |- | The War Lover || 1962 || Philip Leacock || Columbia Pictures || 105 Minutes || English || War Film || Quote: "Nine o'clock, Farr. Get cracking! - What do you think I'm doing, playing checkers? - Hey, they got Perkins." |- | Blacktail (Lassie - Season 7, Episode 1 || 1960 || Gerald Schnitzer || Wrather Productions || 30 Minutes || English || Adventure || Timmy tries to make up for Jerry's handicap by letting him win at checkers, but Paul and Ruth explain this is cheating Jerry. |- | Doctor in Love || 1960 || Ralph Thomas || Rank Organisation || 93 Minutes || English || Comedy || Quote: "Couldn't you play draughts or something?" |- | Práče || 1960 || Karel Kachyna || Filmové studio Barrandov || 84 Minutes || Czech || War Film || Quote: " l smell a game of draughts! - Good day, fellas." |- | Village Sunday || 1960 || Stewart Wilensky || Stewart Wilensky || 12 Minutes || English || Documentary || Men playing checkers in Greenwich (video). |- | The New Librarian (The Real McCoys) || 1960 || (?) || Marterto Productions || 30 Minutes || English || Comedy || After George cancels their usual date to play checkers, Grampa steps in to thwart the budding romance between George and the new librarian. |- | Black Creek Encounter (Frontier Justice) || 1959 || Roy Del Ruth || Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) || 30 Minutes || English || Western || Big Jim Morrison finds himself pitted against a tough checkers hand in Billy Morrison (a repackaged episode from Dick Powell's Zane Grey Theater, which didn't show the checkers scene). |- | Donald in Mathmagic Land || 1959 || Hamilton Luske || Buena Vista Film Distribution Company || 27 Minutes || English || Animation || Quote: "Let's begin with a game that's played on squares. - Checkers? - No, chess, - Chess?" (video). |- | Grandpa's New Job (The Real McCoys) || 1959 || Hy Averback || Marterto Productions || 30 Minutes || English || Comedy || Luke: "I wonder what it would be like to have a normal grandpa? A nice, old man that just plays checkers, chews tobacco, and scratches his self once in a while!" |- |Our Man in Havana || 1959 || Carol Reed || Columbia Pictures || 111 Minutes || English || Drama / Thriller / Comedy || Famous liquor bottle checkers scene (video excerpt). |- | The Great Discovery (The Real McCoys) || 1959 || Hy Averback || Marterto Productions || 30 Minutes || English || Comedy || Luke and Grandpa play checkers (video excerpt) |- | The Perfect Houseguest (The Real McCoys) || 1959 || Hy Averback || Marterto Productions || 30 Minutes || English || Comedy || Grampa remarks about George: "I didn't know he done dishes. I thought his only vice was cheatin' at checkers!" |- | Two's Company (The Real McCoys) || 1959 || Hy Averback || Marterto Productions || 30 Minutes || English || Comedy || Luke and Grampa's nightly checkers games leads Kate to feel like she is being neglected. |- | Why Braceros? || 1959 (?) || (?) || Council of California Growers || 19 Minutes || English || Documentary || Photo of Mexican farmworkers who are playing checkers to prove that they aren't mistreated in the U.S. (video). |- | Ewa chce spac || 1958 || Tadeusz Chmielewski || Zespol Filmowy "Syrena" || 95 Minutes || Polish || Comedy || Quote: "Maybe draughts?" |- | For Love or Money (The Real McCoys) || 1958 || Hy Averback || Marterto Productions || 30 Minutes || English || Comedy || George and Grampa play checkers (video excerpt) |- | Gunfight at the O.K. Corral || 1957 || John Sturges || Paramount Pictures || 122 Minutes || English || Western || Quote: "How can you sit there like you're playing checkers?" |- | Heaven Knows, Mr Allison || 1957 || John Huston || Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation || 106 Minutes || English, Japanese || Drama || Sister Angela attempts to teach her companion checkers. |- | In the Suburbs || 1957 || (?) || On Film, Inc. || 20 Minutes || English || Advertising Sales Promo Film || Teach your child to lose by playing checkers (video). |- | Sweet Smell of Success || 1957 || Alexander Mackendrick || United Artists || 96 Minutes || English || Film Noir || Quote: "I don't print blind items. - What is this? Chess or checkers?" |- |The Artist (Lassie - Season 3, Episode 25) || 1957 || Lesley Selander || Classic Media || 26 Minutes || English || Adventure / Drama / Family || Gramps plays checkers with Miss Chapen, after they became friends (video). |- | The Egg War (The Real McCoys) || 1957 || Sheldon Leonard || Marterto Productions || 30 Minutes || English || Comedy || Luke and Pepino play checkers (video excerpt). |- | Baby Doll || 1956 || Elia Kazan || Warner Bros. || 114 Minutes || English || Black Comedy / Drama || Quote: "A boy in here a while ago beat me playing checkers." |- | Bob le flambeur || 1956 || Jean-Pierre Melville || Organisation Générale Cinématographique || 102 Minutes || French || Gangster Film || Quote: " Lemme think it over. It's not like playing checkers." |- | Pardners || 1956 || Norman Taurog || Paramount Pictures || 91 Minutes || English || Comedy || The story starts in the old west when Slim and Wade is forced to defend, well not before they finish their checkers game, their ranch and families from masked raiders. |- |The Man Who Knew Too Much || 1956 || Alfred Hitchcock || Paramount Pictures || 111 Minutes || English /French / Arabic || Thriller || Inside Ambrose Chapel young listless Hank McKenna is sitting at a small table. He is playing checkers with the woman who was standing with the autograph hunters. Hank has caught the woman in a checker trap, and with obvious satisfaction jumps three of her men. |- |Gramps' Birthday (Lassie - Season 2, Episode 14) || 1955 || Lesley Selander || Classic Media || 26 Minutes || English || Adventure / Drama / Family || Gramps remembers his weekly checkers game with neighbor, Matt Brockway, but forgets his birthday (video). |- |Grandpa's Christmas Visit (The Bob Cummings Show) || 1955 || Rod Amateau || Laurel and McCadden Production || 30 Minutes || English || Comedy || Grandpa is tiring out the family during the holidays with his late nights and early mornings. Bob and Margaret try to slow him down with an evening of checkers. |- |The Gift (Lassie - Season 2, Episode 16) || 1955 || Philip Ford || Classic Media || 26 Minutes || English || Adventure / Drama / Family || Gramps defends checkers as a game of skill (video). |- | The Passenger Train (Second Edition) || 1955 || (?) || Encyclopaedia Britannica Films || 11 Minutes || English || Documentary || During the train trip a kid reads, plays checkers, has a sandwich, and spies on his neighbors opening and closing their wash basins. |- |The Rival (Lassie - Season 2, Episode 10) || 1955 || Lesley Selander || Classic Media || 26 Minutes || English || Adventure / Drama / Family || Gramps has a little heart to heart with Jeff, while playing checkers (video). |- | Feud (Lassie - Season 1, Episode 7) || 1954 || Sheldon Leonard || Classic Media || 26 Minutes || English || Adventure / Drama / Family || During Gramps' and Matt Brokway's weekly Checkers game, they have a falling out, which affects everyone around them, especially Jeff and Porky (video). |- | The Carnival (Lassie - Season 1, Episode 12) || 1954 || Sidney Salkow || Classic Media || 26 Minutes || English || Adventure / Drama / Family || While at the carnival, Jeff leaves Gramps playing with "Checkers Charlie" and attends the sideshows. |- | Titanic || 1953 || Jean Negulesco || 20th Century Fox || 98 Minutes || English || Drama || Quote: "One game of checkers before we turn in? - Yes, sir"' |- | At Sea With Weather Ship (Astra Gazette No. 12) || 1952 || (?) || (?) || (?) || English || Propaganda Film || Work on a draughts board. |- |Les Marins Congolais á Anvers || 1952 || Gerard de Boe & Emile Degelin || C.I.D. || 12 Minutes || French || Documentary || Short checkers scene. |- | Sailor Beware || 1952 || Hal Walker || Paramount Pictures || 108 Minutes || English || Comedy || Quote: ''" What type are you? - Oh, the quiet type. I go to bed at 9:00, see a movie now and then,read some books, play checkers." |- | Going Steady? || 1951 || (?) || Coronet Instructional Films || 11 Minutes || English || Educational Film || Jeff plays a checkers game with his father. |- | Gateway Drug Facts: Drug Addiction || 1951 || (?) || Encyclopaedia Britannica Films, Inc. || 21 Minutes || English || Educational Film || Marty is caught, sent to a drug rehab center (where he cuts down dead corn stalks and plays checkers), and reforms. |- | A Chance to Play || 1950 || (?) || March of Time || 18 Minutes || English || Educational Film || Old men playing checkers in the park. |- | Angry Boy || 1950 || Alexander Hammid || Affiliated Film Producers || 31 Minutes || English || Documentary || Mr. Randall and Tommy are just ready to start a game of checkers when she returns and stops the game. She insists that Tommy study fractions with her. |- |The Men || 1950 || Fred Zinnemann || United Artists || 85 Minutes || English / Spanish || Drama || Ellen and Ken playing checkers (photo). |- | The Big City || 1950s || Richard Heffron || Guggenheim (Charles) & Associates, Inc. || 23 Minutes || English || Documentary || Disembodied hand playing checkers. |- | Friendship Begins At Home || 1949 || (?) || Coronet Instructional Films || 15 Minutes || English || Educational Film || Mom offers ice cream, Diana offers to get his suit pressed, and kid brother Dick plaintively asks to play checkers. "Boy," Barry cries, "how I'd like to play checkers with you right now!" (video) |- | Take Me Out to the Ball Game || 1949 || Busby Berkeley || Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer || 93 Minutes || English || Comedy / Musical || Quote: "How about a game of checkers? - Checkers? That's for firemen." |- | 3 Godfathers || 1948 || John Ford || Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer || 106 Minutes || English || Western || Quote: "So that Perley character starts playing checkers with us." |- | The Old Shell Game || 1948 || Seymour Kneitel || Paramount Pictures || 7 Minutes || English || Animation || Turtle playing checkers (video). |- | Here Is The Gold Coast || 1947 || John Page || Central Office of Information (COI) || 35 Minutes || English || Documentary || Short checkers scene (video). |- | Holiday Affair || 1947 || Don Hartman || RKO Pictures || 87 Minutes || English || Romance / Comedy || Quote: "Talk Carl into a game of checkers, I might let him off dishes."' |- | Miracle on 34th Street || 1947 || George Seaton || 20th Century Fox || 96 Minutes || English || Christmas Film || Quote: ''"How about a little game of checkers after lunch, eh?" |- | Om het wereldkampioenschap dammen || 1947 || (?) || Netherlands Institute for Sound and Vision || 1 Minute || Dutch || Documentary || Match between R.C. Keller and P. Ghestem (World Championship in International Checkers, Amsterdam). |- | The Jolson Story || 1946 || Alfred E. Green || Columbia Pictures || 128 Minutes || English || Musical Biography || Quote: "I used to be a champ back in Washington. Come on, I'll play you a game. - Checkers, now? You just came in. How about unpacking? - We got months to unpack. - Months." |- |The Stranger || 1946 || Orson Welles || RKO Radio Pictures || 95 Minutes || English || Crime || Mr. Wilson plays draughts with the town clerk. |- |Our Vines Have Tender Grapes || 1945 || Roy Rowland || Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer || 105 Minutes || English || Drama || Martinius and Selma spend quality time together over a game of checkers (photo). |- | Delivery of Christmas Post by Air in Northern Burma || 1944 || (?) || War Office Directorate of Public Relations || 4 Minutes || Silent || Propaganda Film || Men playing draughts; another pours out tea. |- | Die Deutsche Wochenschau Nr. 699 || 1944 || (?) || UFA || 22 Minutes || German || Propaganda Film || German fighter pilots return from patrol, eat, exercise, receive ultra-violet ray treatments, and play billiards and checkers. |- | Going My Way || 1944 || Leo McCarey || Paramount Pictures || 130 Minutes || English || Comedy / Musical || A quiet game of checkers (video excerpt). |- | Nazi prisoners volunteer for work in U.S. camp || 1944 || (?) || (?) || 1 Minute || Music || Propaganda Film || Prisoners playing draughts and table tennis. |- | Prisoner of War in U.S. || 1944 || Ed Herlihy || Universal Studios || 1 Minute || English || Propaganda Film || Nazi prisoners of war devour their food, and return to the recreation rooms for checkers, ping pong and music by a German band. |- | The Town || 1944 || Josef von Sternberg || U.S. Office of War || 11 Minutes || English || Propaganda Film || Man with cigar makes move on checkers board (video). |- |Bowery at Midnight || 1942 || Wallace Fox || Monogram Pictures || 61 Minutes || English || Crime / Horror || Tramp Playing Checkers at Friendly Mission. |- | Hop, Skip & Jump || 1942 || (?) || (?) || 3 Minutes || English || Short Music Film || Charlie Spivak goes into a surreal dream in which he is standing on a stack of checkers conducting the band which is arrayed in the squares of a checkerboard playing the title song Hop, Skip & Jump. |- | American Eagle Club || 1941 || (?) || (?) || 4 Minutes || English || Propaganda Film || Games room where the men play darts and draughts. |- | Captured Italian Airmen || 1941 || (?) || (?) || 1 Minute || English || Propaganda Film || Men strolling, reading newspapers, playing draughts. |- | Cupid At Anzac Buffet || 1940 || (?) || (?) || 3 Minutes || English || Propaganda Film || Servicemen on leave play draughts, sing around a piano, read magazines, etc. |- | Let Yourself Go! || 1940 || (?) || Handy (Jam) Organization || 8 Minutes || English || Documentary || Short checkers scene (video). |- | South Dakota Saga || 1940 || (?) || Handy (Jam) Organization || 31 Minutes || English || Documentary || Men play chess and checkers. |- | Destry Rides Again || 1939 || George Marshall || Universal Pictures || 94 Minutes || English || Western || Playing checkers with the major (video excerpt). |- |Young Mr. Lincoln || 1939 || John Ford || 20th Century Fox || 100 Minutes || English || Fictionalized Biography || Quote: " "The sheriff says he never had anybody in here who could beat me playing checkers." |- | The Thundering West || 1939 || Charley Chase || Columbia Pictures || 56 Minutes || English || Western || While Helen watches the Judge and Tucson play checkers, the doctor drives up to check on his patient. |- | Marie Antoinette || 1938 || Woodbridge Strong "Woody" Van Dyke, Jr. || Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer || 149 Minutes || English || Biographical Drama || Quote: "We were just enjoying a game of checkers." |- | Tassels in the Air (Three Stooges) || 1938 || Charley Chase || Columbia Pictures || 17 Minutes || English || Slapstick Comedy || Curly's jacket goes from buttoned, then unbuttoned when he and Larry are playing checkers with the paint cans. |- | Captains Courageous || 1937 || Victor Fleming || Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer || 115 Minutes || English || Adventure Film || Quote: "You want to row over for a game of checkers?" |- |She Loved A Fireman || 1937 || John Farrow || Warner Bros. Pictures || 58 Minutes || English || Action / Drama / Romance || Red seems to think firemen are slackers who play checkers or rescue cats all day. |- |Every Sunday || 1936 || Felix E. Feist || Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer || 11 Minutes || Silent || Short Film / Musical || Men playing checkers. |- |Rural life in Southern mountains of Tennessee and Kentucky || 1935 || (?) || Critical Past || 1 Minute || Silent || Documentary || Men play checkers on a porch, holding the checker board on their knees. A man sits nearby and watches the game. |- | Lady Killer || 1933 || Roy Del Ruth || Warner Bros. || 76 Minutes || English || Comedy / Crime || Quote: " I think I'll stick to checkers." |- |The Silk Express || 1933 || Ray Enright || Warner Bros. Pictures || 61 Minutes || English || Drama / Mystry / Thriller || Summit telegrapher playing checkers. |- |Cock of the Air || 1932 || Tom Buckingham || The Caddo Company || 80 Minutes || English || Comedy || The table on which Craig and Whatever are placed is a checker pattern and therefore they are inspired to play a game of checkers with the cocktails. |- | The Smiling Lieutnant || 1931 || Ernst Lubitsch || Paramount Pictures || 93 Minutes (original version) || English || Romance || A frustrated daughter and her concerned father play a game of checkers on the same bed. Quote: "Black or White? - I don't want to play checkers!" |- |Brats (Laurel and Hardy) || 1930 || James Parrott || Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer || 20 Minutes || English || Comedy || Laurel and Hardy are spending a night in with the kids. The fathers are playing checkers and snooker, but are constantly distracted by their own incompetence and by their children, constantly bullying each other and trying to stay up late (photo). |- | Soup to Nuts (Three Stooges) || 1930 || Benjamin Stoloff || Fox Film Corporation || 71 Minutes || English || Slapstick Comedy || Fireman playing checkers. |- | Windjammer und Janmaaten - Die letzten Segelschiffe || 1930 || Heinrich Hauser || Filmarchiv Amsterdam || 35 Minutes || Silent || Documentary || Below decks two men play draughts (video excerpt). |- | Chelovyek s kinoapparatom || 1929 || Dziga Vertov || (?) || 68 Minutes || Silent || Creative Documentary || People are playing checkers in a Soviet pub. |- | The Manxman || 1929 || Alfred Hitchcock || British International Pictures || 129 Minutes || Silent || Drama || Pete and Philip play checkers, waiting on news from upstairs. |- | His Unlucky Night || 1928 || Harry Edwards || Mack Sennett Comedies || 22 Minutes || Silent || Short Comedy || Andy Clyde plays checkers with Pussums (a cat) (video). |- | No Man's Law || 1927 || Fred Jackman || Pathé Exchange || 55 Minutes || Silent || Comedy / Western || After losing a game of checkers to see who will leave the cabin, Sharkey throws the table against Spider knocking him to the floor. |- | Tretya meshchanskaya || 1927 || Abram Room || (?) || 80 Minutes || Silent || Comedy || Kolia and Volodia are absorbed in a game of draughts, while Liuda sits bored at her window. |- | Innocent Husbands || 1925 || Leo McCarey || THal Roach Studios || 21 Minutes || Silent || Short Comedy || All Charley wants is to play checkers with his neighbor but his jealous wife thinks he’s stepping out. |- | Entr'acte || 1924 || René Clair || Société Nouvelle des Acacias || 22 Minutes || Silent || Short Film || An offscreen jet of water ruins a game of checkers. |- | Asleep at the Switch || 1923 || Roy Del Ruth || Mack Sennett Comedies || 22 Minutes || Silent || Short Comedy || Ben Turpin plays checkers against Cameo the Wonder Dog in a train depot (video excerpt). |- | The City Slicker || 1918 || Gilbert Pratt || Rolin Films || 12 Minutes || Silent || Short Comedy || Two old men playing checkers with Snub Pollard kibitzing. |- | The Mystery of the Leaping Fish || 1916 || Christy Cabanne & John Emerson || Triangle Film Corporation || 26 Minutes || Silent || Short Comedy || Coke Ennyday, scientific detective, has a quick game of checkers with his manservant when he's supposed to be embarking on a case. |- | The Fireman || 1916 || Charles Chaplin || Mutual || 24 Minutes || Silent || Short Comedy || The excited Frenchman get a fireman away from his game of checkers (video). |- |} Metaphorical Meaning These films do not relate to checkers as a board-game in a literal sense. In English and French "checkers" is often used as a metaphor for sexual intercourse. Sometimes the game can take on other metaphorical meanings too. External Links *Mancala Filmography at Mancala World *Go filmography of the European Go Federation *A list of 1746 movies with Chess scenes by Bill Wall Copyright By: Ralf Gering Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license.'' Category: Culture